The Naibles Club
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: In a society where relationships are outlawed, Sara and Tegan find a way to escape. Quincest/Quinlove. Tegan/Sara


**Authors Note**: This or Wrists. Let me know, please! :)

* * *

Ducking from lights, Tegan ventured towards the apartment building labeled F8. Inside of the building resided Sara Quin, Tegan's girlfriend. That explained why Tegan had to bend over backwards to be invisible. Their love was more taboo than cannibalism

That was because in they belonged to a society where dating was a federal crime. Tegan and Sara had it ten times worst than most of the people. See, Tegan and Sara were both females and was even more unacceptable. If anyone ever found out about them, they would be brutally punished. No one knew exactly how the guilty were punished, but rumors ensured death. The girls haven't ever heard of a homosexual case.

The society was extremely strict with its rule of attraction, absolutely no lusting towards another human. This made populating fairly difficult. Every child was adopted and belonged to a single parent. There was a birthing season and people were hired to produce the children, although the government kept this a secret and most people had no idea of exactly how babies were made. They just knew that babies were usually in season around the fall time. Picking up a child was like taking a trip to the grocery store and selecting fruit.

Sara and Tegan heard talk of other countries where relationships weren't outlawed. Every time they met, they explained their desires and plans to escape to a place where their love would be greatly accepted. That's how their time was spent. Usually they sat around in Sara's living room with food and just reminisced about their future together.

This particular evening, Tegan was nervous because her mom had been becoming more and more suspicious that her relationship with Sara wasn't platonic. Maybe it was the way Tegan looked at Sara or maybe it was just the amount of time they spent together. It could have been a number of things. Tegan didn't have a job and still lived with her mom while Sara worked at a library and recently moved out of her dad's house. This caused Tegan to be at Sara's house most of the hours but thanks to the recent suspicious, Tegan had to start being careful.

They had a code for each other since it was late at night when Tegan when sneak over to Sara's house. She couldn't knock on the door like normal. She attempted to open the locked door a number of three times, and then she dropped her hand to her side and waited. Sara opened the door with a smile on her face and a plate of brownies in her hands. They were Tegan's favorite. Sara moved to the side and allowed her girlfriend to step inside of her quiet, small apartment. She removed her backpack and set it on the floor next to the couch. She sat on the floor and waited for Sara to follow suit. Sara lowered herself and set the brownies in between them. Tegan immediately reached for one and ate it in two bites.

"Let's start," Sara insisted.

Tegan pulled her backpack close and zipped it open, reaching inside and pulling out the leather journal. She dug even deeper, sticking her tongue out as she searched for the pen lost at the bottom with pebbles and wrappers. Finally, Tegan collected the pen and held it up like a prize. Sara giggled and leaned in to take a brownie.

Tegan opened up the journal and held the pen between her fingers, "Okay, where should we start?"

"There's a country that we're going to."

Tegan smiles, "Where is it?"

"Clear across the globe," Sara says.

Tegan jumps up and reaches for Sara's hands, pulling her up into a very tight hug. The girls giggle and jump around with each other. They didn't know how they were going to do this, but they knew they were going to do it. They'd finally be able to hold hands in public. They hug tighter and lean in for a kiss. Once their lips come in contact with each other, the door is swung open. They hear a loud gasp and they quickly pull away, turning towards the door. Standing there is Tegan's mother with two policemen with her.

"I knew it!" Tegan's mother weeps as the cops quickly move to get both Sara and Tegan in handcuffs.

The girls do their best to fight but their efforts are futile. As they're pulled out of the apartment, Sara witnesses Tegan's mother picking up the journal.

"No!" Sara shrieks.

Tegan whips her head around, her jaw and heart dropping at the sight. No, her mother couldn't see that journal. They'd been planning an escape for years now and it was all the evidence needed to pin a true crime on the girls. The girls are forced into the back seat of the car and are driven off to the police station.

Upon arrival, Sara notices that Tegan is crying. Sara has never been one to truly express her feelings so she stays completely quiet, eliciting not a single tear. The police roughly get the girls into a room. Through the window, Sara sees a helicopter in the back. Instantly, her mind starts working faster and faster, formulating a plan for her and Tegan's escape. She's completely silent the whole interrogation.

"How long as this been going on?" one of the officers inquires.

"Three years," Tegan whispers.

"Speak up!" the opposite cop shouts.

"Three years!" Tegan cries.

The officer writes something down. Tegan looks over to Sara, taking note of her emotionless face. She can't help but feel slightly offended. Why wasn't Sara upset? Here Tegan was, crying her eyes out at the thought of losing Sara and she had not a tear in her eyes. She looked back at the officer as he repeated another question.

"Do you even know what this means?"

"What?" Tegan asks; her heart racing.

She was going to die. She knew this would happen eventually. She couldn't live in this fantasy forever. Her and Sara wouldn't ever last because whether or not she liked it, her conscious would get the best of her.

"Homosexuality- this is the first case, ever. You girls' are going down in history," he says.

Suddenly, Sara's on her feet and the handcuffs fall to the floor as she grabs the gun on the metal table. Immediately, she shoots one of the officer's hands, causing him to drop his pistol. Sara raises the gun to the other officer. He raises his hands up in surrender and Sara demands the keys to the handcuffs. He hands it to her and she does quickly with unlocking the handcuffs from Tegan's wrists. Sara points the gun to the men before grabbing Tegan's hand and dashing towards the helicopter.

Once the girls' get inside the helicopter, Tegan nervously says, "I hope you know how to work this thing."

"I'll figure it out," Sara replies, locking the door and sitting in the pilot's seat before looking over all the functions.

She gets the helicopter in the air, however, rather roughly which forces Tegan onto the floor. She quickly sits up in a seat and pulls the buckle over her lap.

"Uh oh," Sara says after an hour or two of flying.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Tegan shrieks, "Nothing is good about uh oh!"

"We're running on empty," Sara states, her voice still remaining calm.

"Oh, no! We're going to die, Sara! It was inevitable!"

"Oh, shush, there's an island and I'm going to land on it," Sara says.

Tegan shakes her head, tightening her seatbelt and checks to see Sara wearing her own. She braces herself for the rough landing and it comes fast. They're flying towards the shore at an intense speed and Sara quickly rushes out towards the back with Tegan.

"I don't want to die from impact," she sarcastically says as she buckles her belt.

Then the aircraft crashes but the girls aren't too hurt. There's barely a scratch on Sara while Tegan now harbors a fat lip from biting it. They climb out of the helicopter, taking with them an emergency first aid kit. They've landed on a completely deserted islanded.

"At least we're alive," Sara says, trying to lighten the mood.

"And together," Tegan finishes.


End file.
